


Pinocchio

by coiinoperatedboy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coiinoperatedboy/pseuds/coiinoperatedboy
Summary: In which Miles realizes how smitten he is for Blake.





	Pinocchio

One thing Miles noticed when he stepped into his and Blake's apartment at 2:36 in the morning was that it was very cold. He figured it would be cold, it was winter and the two of them needed to save money by keeping the heat low at night, but it was colder than he initially thought it would be. As he locked the door behind him, he heard slow footsteps coming from the bedroom. He mentally scolded himself for not coming in quieter, as he did not want to wake up the older male.

He began walking down the hallway as Blake opened the bedroom door, slowly as he checked to make sure it wasn't an intruder. His gaze landed on Miles and his eyes widen in shock at the sight of the younger man, covered in bruises and blood. "Miles what the hell happened to you?!"he whisper-yelled to the brunette as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and quickly approached the man in question. "Some douchebag was being creepy towards this girl who obviously wasn't interested, he got handsy with her so I stepped in." Blake sighed and grabbed Miles' wrist, leading him to the kitchen so he could get him situated. Miles allowed himself to be lifted just slightly so he can be sat on the counter. Blake grabbed an icepack out of the freezer and handed it to Miles, him immediately pressing it against the purple bruise surrounding his right eye, letting out a quiet hiss at the slight sting. "Stay here, I'm going to grab the first aid kit." Miles said nothing as Blake walked away, leaving the man alone to his thoughts.

He looked around the room, it was dark except for the light entering the room from the window on the wall opposite of the one the kitchen counter Miles was seated on. His face was beginning to feel numb from the icepack. He picked at some of the dried blood on his pants as Blake walked back into the kitchen, a first aid kit in hand. "Are you bleeding from anywhere other than your face?" "My knee got scraped and there are a few cuts on my hands, other than that I don't think there's anything." "Alright, I'm gonna wrap up the worst of your cuts and then you can go shower." "Sounds good." With that as his answer, Blake took hold of Miles' left hand, inspecting it before letting go of it to grab a cotton ball and disinfectant. "I'm sure you know by now but this is gonna sting a lot," Blake said as he carefully grabbed Miles' hand again before pressing the wet side of the cotton ball on one of the bigger cuts. Miles held back any noises of pain and muttered,"Fucker needs to trim his nails." Blake snorted at that as he continued to clean the cuts of various sizes that littered his hand. Once he was sure he had gotten all of them, Blake began to bandage up his hand, asking to make sure he wasn't wrapping the bandages too tight.

Once that was done, he had Miles switch the hand he was holding the icepack with so he could work on his right hand. "I wish you wouldn't get yourself hurt like this." "You should've seen the other guy," Miles countered with a smirk. "Babe this is serious. You can't throw yourself into fights so much." "What was I supposed to do Blake? That girl was so small compared to him, I couldn't just not do shit." "I'm not saying you shouldn't have done anything but you can't just start punching people whenever you wanna help others." "How do you know if I started it or not?" "Because you've always been able to talk yourself out of more situations than you can fight yourself out of. Plus you always call me when you've gotten yourself punched, you only ever come home covered in bruises without saying anything if you started the fight." Miles mentally cursed Blake for knowing his own habits better than he did. "What if the cops got involved and he decided to press charges?" The younger man remained silent as he glared the coffee machine to his left as if it had personally offended him.

Blake let out a sigh as he lowered the brunette's hand that held the icepack against his eye down, gently stroking his cheek with his own hand. "I just don't want you to get in trouble or seriously hurt. I care about you and I hate the thought of anything bad happening to you." Miles softened at that, feeling guilty for making the older male worry. Blake began to disinfect a cut that spread across Miles' cheek as he spoke,"You're so strong and brave, and you do so much to help people, but I don't know what I'll do if you find yourself in a situation where you can't be helped." Miles finally looked at his boyfriend, seeing the concern etched onto his features. The look filled Miles with warmth and dread, warmth because he obviously meant a lot to Blake, dread because the look was there because of Miles. This man has done so much for him and how does Miles thank him? Getting himself hurt and coming home late, covered in bruises and his own blood. Blake deserved better than that. He's already had to deal with losing Lynn, the last thing he needed was to worry about losing Miles. He couldn't put the older man through that, he wouldn't, Blake meant too much to him.

"I'm sorry Blake," Miles'voice was so quiet, Blake almost didn't hear him. "It's okay Miles, just be more careful," Blake responded as he finished cleaning the cut on his cheek. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" "Yeah, take a shower after I finish with your knee, you smell like sweat, copper and beer and it's gross." Miles chucked at that. "Of course, anything for you." Blake froze at that, a look of shock could be seen before it was quickly replaced with a smile as he shook his head. He leaned over to place a kiss on the brunette's forehead before he glanced towards his knee. "I'm gonna have to cut the hole more open so I can actually clean it." "Why not have me take off my pants?" "Butt sweat is the worst, it's bad enough that you're sitting on the counter with your pants on, we prepare food on there. Unless you wanna scrub it down yourself, you're not taking your pants off," Blake stated, already searching for a pair of scissors. "That's fair, I needed to get more pants anyways, this just gives me an excuse to go blow twenty bucks." Blake used the scissors to cut into the fabric, making the hole twice the size it originally was. He prepared a cotton ball with disinfectant before beginning to dab it repeatedly against the scrape, covered in dried blood.

As Miles stared at the man before him, he felt nothing but warmth. What had he done to deserve someone so incredible? Blake wasn't perfect, nobody ever was, but he was the closest thing to perfect Miles had ever come across. He would do anything for this man, no questions asked.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Blake had begun to notice the younger male staring. "Nothing." "Your nose is gonna start growing if you keep lying." "Oh fuck off," Miles said with a laugh, throwing his arms over Blake's shoulders as he was now standing up straight. Miles pulled him closer, the older male carefully setting down what he was holding beside Miles before he placed his right hand on his hip, his left coming up to rest against Miles' cheek. Miles pressed his lips to Blake's, both men instantly relaxing into the kiss. There wasn't any tongue but both of them put so much raw emotion into that kiss, it still overwhelmed them in the best of ways. Blake pulled back slightly, his lips a mere inch away from the brunette's. "You still stink." "Mm." Miles wrapped his arms around Blake's neck, fingers threading through his dark hair. He pulled the older man back into a kiss, feeling the hands on his hips squeeze just enough so it would be noticable without hurting. Blake pulled away again. "You should take a shower." "Join me?" "I dunno, I am kinda tired,"Blake said, pretending to think about it. Miles whined and pulled Blake closer, not wanting to part with the man so soon. Blake chuckled at the fact that Miles was so weak for him, always becoming a cute needy mess after bare minimum affection. Miles began to kiss at the man's jaw, hoping that it would convince him. He mumbled a "please" before placing a rather sloppy kiss against his lips. "I  _guess_ since you said please-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Miles kissed him, pushing him back enough so he could stand on his own. The brunette pulled Blake with him down the hallway, his lips still pressed to his as they stumbled into the bathroom. Blake pulled away for a moment, catching his breath as Miles went back to kissing his neck. "I'll get the shower started if you get us clean clothes?" Miles reluctantly let go of Blake and left the room to get clothes. Blake turned on the hot water, only enough so that it was comfortably warm and wouldn't burn either of them.

Blake heard footsteps behind him and felt Miles wrap his arms around him from behind, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck. "Get undressed, we can fuck in the shower." "I don't wanna fuck, I just wanna appreciate you right now." Blake smiled and moved his hand to run his fingers through Miles' hair. "What's got you acting like such a sap?" Miles only hummed against the male's neck as a response. "Is it what you were thinking about earlier?" Miles was silent for a moment before mumbling a quiet "yeah."

"You gonna tell me about it?" "Later." Blake was satisfied with that answer and stood up, which in turn had Miles stand up too. Blake turned around and helped Miles out of his jacket, dropping it in the laundry basket afterwards. He went to remove his own shirt afterwards, Blake doing the same. As he looked up at his boyfriend, he paused as he saw the brunette's chest. The bullet wounds were well healed, but there were still scars to show what Miles had suffered through. Blake had been staring for a little while when Miles finally noticed. "Come on Blake, I know I'm good looking but I shouldn't be that much of a distraction." "Who said I was distracted by you?" Blake teased. "Rude." The two finished undressing and hopped in the shower, Miles wrapping his arms around Blake and practically refusing to let go. Blake carefully helped Miles clean himself up, the younger man pressing his lips to Blake's jawline. Once they were both cleaned up, dried off and dressed, they made their way to the bedroom. They got themselves comfortable, with Miles sprawled over half the bed and his head resting against Blake's chest and Blake with his arms wrapped around Miles, one hand playing with his short hair.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Blake asked quietly. The younger male leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his neck before speaking,"I was thinking about how much I love you." Blake was taken aback, that being the last thing he expected Miles to say. "It's okay if you don't love me back or if you aren't ready to say it, I just felt like I should say it-" "I love you too Miles, I love you so fucking much." Blake flipped them over and kissed Miles, both men smiling into the kiss. That night they fell asleep, limbs tangled together and nothing but love in their hearts.


End file.
